A Seedrian's journey
by CosmoandTails
Summary: While Tails has his own problems to cope with back in the world of the living, Cosmo has her own problems to deal with. Can the two of them solve their problems and be happy on their own? And what is the deal with the seed Sonic and Shadow made? This story runs side by side with my other story "Tails nighmarish year" but will be updated far less often.


**This story is meant to be read along side my other story "After the metarex: Tails nightmarish Year" before you read this chapter you are meant to have read chapter 1-5 of Tails nightmarish year. And by the way. Sorry for the wait. It took some time to wright this story. Life came in between.**

**I do not own the characters of this story. They are all copyrighted by Sega**

…

"Tails we do not have much time. Soon he will kill me anyway!" Cosmo said to Tails as he kept refusing to fire SuperSonic and SuperShadow at her to kill both her and Dark oak.

"Grrrrrr, how dare you! I am your father!" Dark oak said as he tried to overpower Cosmo. "Where did she get this kind of power" he thought to himself.

"Tails! You have to shoot me!" Cosmo demanded starting to loose control of Dark oak.

When Tails still didn't shoot, Eggman started to talk to him, reminding him of all the good times he had had with Cosmo.

"I...I can´t." Tails said with Tears, not rolling but flowing, down his cheeks. "I can´t because Cosmo, I love you!" and with that Tails pulled the trigger, firing SuperSonic and SuperShadow at the tree growing on the Dark planet, the tree Cosmo had turned in to.

When Cosmo saw the two hedgehogs flying towards her she could suddenly see her whole life before her eyes. Mostly her time with Tails and her other animal friends.

Then... she was dead. But she could somehow still see what was going on. She saw SuperShadow and SuperSonic trying to revive her. But it was not working the way it should. Instead of bringing her back to a body all the seemed to be able to make was a small seed. "Well... maybe it´s for the best." She said to herself.

"Cosmo. You need to come with me my child." A voice said from behind Cosmo. And as she turned around she could see her mother floating there in mid space, just like herself.

"So soon mother? May I at least say goodbye to the boy I have come to love?" Cosmo said to her mother in seedrian.

"You may. But you have to do it quick, we have to go." Hertia responded, also in seedrian.

And suddenly Cosmo was back on the Blue typhoon and saw Tails sitting on the floor crying in front of her. When Tails saw her he stopped crying and just looked at her as she walked forward to him, lean down and say "Goodbye Tails" and then vanishing right before she was about to kiss him.

"Ready to go my dear?" Hertia said to Cosmo, who was now back with her mother.

"Yes mother." She responded.

And with a kind of speed that Cosmo was sure not even SuperSonic could keep up with, they moved away to a place as distant as the end of the universe and yet closer than the next heartbeat.

When they arrived at what Cosmo somehow knew was heaven they were greeted by all of Cosmo's sisters and even her brother Landar, who had been killed in war before Cosmo was even born.

"Brother! Sisters! I have missed you!" Cosmo cried as she leaped forward, hugging her closest sister, soon to be surrounded by her other siblings and embraced in a group hug.

"Welcome baby sister!" Cosmo's oldest sister, Galaxina said to her, now dead, little sister.

"Galaxina, please take care of Cosmo, she is not used to the afterlife yet. I have to leave for a while." Hertia said to her oldest daughter as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going mother?"Cosmo said. She had hardly ever been able to talk the her mother in life and had never had the chance to hug her. She wanted her to stay for at least a little while so that they could get to know each other.

"I'm sorry my dear but I have to attend to Lucas trial. As I am the one who knew him best, I have to attend to it." Hertia responded.

"Shouldn't I be there to mother?" Cosmo asked her mother.

"No my dear, only those who have been called there are allowed to enter the court." Hertia said to her youngest child. And after that she continued walking away.

"Come with us little sister! We'll show you around. Some places here are even more beautiful that Greengate ever was." Cosmos sisters said to her and started dragging her with them. "But I..." Cosmo said, suddenly very unsure how to explain herself to her sisters.

"Cosmo. You rather want to look down and see how your friends are doing, don´t you?" Cosmos oldest sister, Galaxina, said to her.

Cosmo looked surprised at her sister and said "How did you know that onēsama."

"I was the one who raised you remember? I know how your brain works." Her sister replied.

"How will I be able to see him onēsama?" Cosmo then asked.

"Just focus on who or what you want to see and you should see. But be aware baby sister, when you watch down on the living you will once again be able to feel the sorrows that you can not feel here." Galaxina warned her sister.

"I understand onēsama." Cosmo said and then started to concentrate on Tails and her other friends and sure enough she could soon se Tails and Cream planting some kind of seed in a pot on board the Blue typhoon.

"So they are planting the seed that SuperSonic and SuperShadow made I see" One of Cosmo's other sisters said to her.

"Yes onēsama." Cosmo said mechanically. She was totally immersed by what she was seeing.

"Why does it hurt to see him? Is it because I know that we will never be together again?" Cosmo thought as tears started to flow from her eyes.

As she continued to watch she soon saw that Tails started to cry too. "Oh no, don´t cry Tails" Cosmo said, trying to reach down and put her arms around him only to find out that she couldn't. And then it really hit her. "I really am dead." And realizing that only made the tears flow from her eyes even faster.

Instead of Cosmo, Cream was the one who tried to comfort Tails. Tried to hug him even tho he insisted that she let go.

Altho Cosmo knew that Tails was heartbroken, she didn't expect him to do what he did after that. And she jumped in horror when she heard Tails yell at Cream.

"What is he doing?" She said out loud.

"He is heartbroken little sister. He loves you more than you know. I'd even say that his love for you is stronger than your love for us." Galaxina said to her sister. "It´s difficult to accept that you won't see anyone in life again. But you know that all to well yourself."

They continued to watch Tails as he got more and more out of control and when he launched himself at Sonic, Cosmo was horrorstruck.

"I can´t believe he is doing this. He hates violence just as much as I do." Cosmo said crying.

"Anger and sadness are two ugly things little sister. They can do the most horrible things to a person. Haven't you yourself used violence when you were angry or sad or desperate." Galaxina said, trying to get her sister to understand why Tails was doing this.

After Galaxina said this Cosmo stayed silent. She knew Galaxina was right but she was still worried. "I did this to him. If I hadn't gone out there and sacrificed myself he wouldn't be this angry and sad." she thought to herself. "But then we would all be dead now" she reminded herself.

They continued to watch in silence as Tails swung the hammer with all his might. "Please can´t someone stop him." Cosmo thought. And just as she thought it, Cream leaped forward towards Tails.

"Yes, Cream will stop Tails. He wouldn't hurt her, Would he?" Cosmo said out loud. But before anyone could answer she got proven wrong when Tails turned around and hit Cream in the chest with the piko-piko hammer.

"Oh no! Cream!" Cosmo cried. "Can´t we do anything to stop him?" Cosmo said while her tears rolled down her cheeks even faster than before.

"You can try to make him tired. But it is very risky little sister." Galaxina said suddenly sounding worried.

"I don´t care. Onēsama, tell me what to do." Cosmo demanded.

Galaxina sighed and then told Cosmo what to do. It was quite simple so it didn't take very long to explain.

"Okay then, here I go." Cosmo said and got ready to do what Galaxina had told her.

She concentrated on what she wanted to do and suddenly she felt herself flying through space back towards the Blue typhoon back towards Tails and soon found he standing in between him and Sonic.

She was stunned for a moment. To see Tails right in front of her made her feel so much alive. "How can I be dead if I feel like this?" she thought to herself, but now was no time to think. It was time to act. And without any hesitation she waked up to Tails, placed her forefinger between his eyes and made him fall asleep by once again concentrating on what she wanted done.

The moment she was done she could feel herself flying through space once more back towards her family.

"Are you okay little one?" One of her sisters, the one who was overweight, asked her when she got back.

"No I´m not. I don´t know why but I feel empty. Like there is a big hole inside me." Cosmo answered.

Her sisters looked at each other. They all knew that it meant that Cosmo wanted to be with Tails and her other friends rather than her own family. But no one of them had the heart to tell her.

"How long will Tails be asleep onēsama?" Cosmo said to Galaxina to change the subject, suddenly feeling uncomfortable talking about her feelings.

"Only for a few hours. But..." Galaxina said.

"But what onēsama?" Cosmo asked.

"But there is a chance, a small chance whatsoever, but a chance that he looses memory due to the brain being forced to sleep by a supernatural cause." Galaxina said, regretting that she ever suggesting putting Tails to sleep.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Cosmo cried out, waving her arms up and down in panic and staring at her sister with a terrified look on her face.

"I couldn't. You see Cosmo, here in this world people can choose what others will tell them and even choose not to see a person if he doesn't want to. If I for example said that I don´t want to see you again then you won't be able to see or hear me until I take it back. So when you said that you didn't care for what about to tell you earlier I couldn't say anything more about it until you wanted to know what I was about to say." Galaxina explained still sad for ever suggesting putting Tails to sleep.

When she heard this, Cosmo's spirit went from bad to worse. She had done it again. Jumped into action without thinking about the consequences, just like she had done in life. First she had jumped out of Tails plane back on Mobius, then she picked up the planet egg on the jungle planet when she had already been fooled by the monkey metarex once before. And then of course there was the last one when she had sacrificed herself to save her friends without knowing if there had been another way.

"When will I learn to think things trough." Cosmo thought to herself.

"Brother, sisters. Could you please leave. I need some time to think." Cosmo said, looking depressed.

"Of course young one." Landar said and turned around and walked away. He had never been one to worry about others in life and hadn't changed much since he died. Cosmo's sisters however stayed put.

"Are you sure you want us to leave? Will you be alright?" One of Cosmo's sisters asked.

"Yes. I...I just need some time." Cosmo answered, looking confused.

"As you wish little sister." Galaxina said walking away with the others following her, leaving their little sister alone with her thoughts.

"She doesn't know yet, does she?" Landar said to his oldest sister.

"No, she doesn't." Galaxina answered. She was worried for her little sister, and she wasn't the only one.

While Cosmo tried to think she continued to watch down on her friends. She watched Sonic take Tails to his room, lay him down in bed and put a blanket over him.

"I didn't know that Sonic could be so caring." Cosmo said to herself, not knowing that her death had caused changes, not only in Tails, but her other friends as well.

When Sonic left Tails on his own to recover from the wild hammer swinging she kept watching him, worried of what she had done to him. She kept watching him for what felt like hours but she praised every moment she could watch him because, even if it hurt her to see him, it also felt calming. And in her confused state she needed as much calm she could get.

When she couldn't bare to watch Tails any longer she went to watch Sonic, Amy and her other friends on the bridge. She immediately noticed that Cream wasn't there, and neither was Cheese but she figured that Cheese would be with Cream so she didn't worry about it.

Instead she watched as the rest of the gang did seemingly nothing. "What are they doing? Why isn't anyone taking care of Cream or Tails?" she thought to herself.

Immediately after she thought that, Amy rose from her seat and said she was going to check on Cream.

"Finally!" Cosmo thought as she watched Amy head towards the sickbay.

Suddenly Cosmo heard a voice behind her that said. "Are you done thinking little sister?"

Cosmo turned around to see that the voice belonged to her oldest sister Galaxina.

"Yes onēsama, I think I am." Cosmo answered, not looking as confused as before, now she only looked sad and angry.

"How are you feeling little one?" Galaxina asked.

"I´m alright onēsama. I just wish that I could speak to Tails. I have some things I need to ask him but that´s impossible isn't it?" Cosmo said to her sister, and she was very surprised by her answer.

"Actually it is possible little sister. At least for the moment. You see baby sister, since you recently died you can appear in one of his dreams. But the longer you wait the less time you will have with him." Galaxina said with a smile on her face.

"How can I contact Tails in his sleep onēsama?" Cosmo said excitedly

"Just as you did when you put him to sleep. By concentrating." Galaxina said.

"Okay then." Cosmo said, starting to concentrate very hard on what she wanted to do. But for reasons unknown to her, nothing happened.

"Huh. Why isn't it working onēsama?" Cosmo asked, feeling very confused at the moment.

"Because he is not sleeping little one. You can´t contact him in his sleep if he is not sleeping you know." Galaxina said, giggling at her sisters current face. "And besides. Didn't you say you had to stop jumping into things. You didn't even ask me about the consequences."

When Galaxina said that, Cosmo was once again horrorstruck. "Why can´t I do things right. I might have done something terrible to Tails if it had worked." She thought to herself.

"Don´t worry little one. There are no consequences with this. If there had been I would at least have tried to warn you." Galaxina said teasingly to her little sister.

"Don´t scare me like that onēsama. I can´t take that." Cosmo lashed out.

"Sorry imōto. But I don´t think you should try and contact him from here. I think you should go some place nicer. I could show you a nice hill if you'd like" Galaxina suggested.

"Thank you onēsama. I would like that very much" Cosmo answered

And with that, the to seedrian sisters started walking away, the older one leading the way.

"Wow! Onēsama, This place is beautiful!" Cosmo said as they reached the hill.

It wasn't a huge hill. It was a small one. And on top of the hill grew one of the most perfect apple trees Cosmo had ever seen.

"Does this place have a name?" Cosmo asked, still astounded by the hills beauty.

"It does. It´s called Shinda-tori hill." Galaxina answered, looking respectfully at the hill.

"What a strange name. Why is it called that?" Cosmo asked looking more confused than ever.

"I don´t know. I just know the name." Galaxina said, still looking at the hill.

"Okay onēsama." Cosmo said, still confused. "Will I be able to talk to Tails now?" She continued.

"Well, lets see." Galaxina said as she and Cosmo started to concentrate on what they wanted to see.

When their vision cleared they saw Tails sitting on the captains chair on the bridge of the Blue typhoon, talking to Chris about traveling to Greengate.

"Why do they want to go the Greengate?" Cosmo asked.

"Well if you are quiet and listen maybe we will find out. Galaxina replied.

But the stuff they talked about was to technological for Cosmo. She heard the word "climatology" but she didn't know what it meant.

Well he is not asleep so I have to wait a little while to speak to him." Cosmo said, breaking the connection. She didn't know that if she had held on to the connection a little longer, she might have saved the two tailed fox a lot of sad thoughts in the future.

"What do we do while we wait?" Cosmo asked her big sister.

"Well. I think I should leave. I think you should talk to Tails alone." Galaxina said as she started to walk away.

"Well. Okay onēsama." Cosmo said disappointed. She had thought Galaxina would be there with her when she talked to Tails. But apparently she didn't want to.

While Cosmo waited for Tails to fall asleep she ate some of the apples that grew on the tree. And she had to admit it was some of the most delicious apples she had ever tasted. Not to sour and not to sweet, but in perfect balance.

After a while she got ready to check on Tails again to see if he had fallen asleep and was relived to see that he had.

"Okay then. Here I go." Cosmo thought to herself as she started to concentrate on what she wanted to do, and soon afterwards she saw a big cloud appearing in front of her.

"Is this supposed to happen?" she asked herself only to be answered by a voice she had thought would never be speaking to her again.

"Where am I?" the voice said through the cloud.

Cosmo didn't waste any time and quickly asked if Tails could hear her. He apparently didn't recognize her voice as he asked " Who´s there!"

"Tails, please listen. I do not have much time.!" Cosmo cried out. She was a little disappointed that she could only speak to Tails and not see him.

"C...C...Cosmo?" Tails asked through the cloud. And when he said her name out loud the cloud in front of Cosmo started parting and soon a shining road started to form. She walked out half way before she could see her beloved fox. Standing with his back towards her.

Soon after that Tails turned around and saw her. The girl he had thought he'd never see again.

"Cosmo!" He cried out and leaped forward, his face lighting up when he saw her. And she had to admit that seeing him happy was a view that made her realize that it was he and only he that had ever made her feel like she was feeling at the moment. A feeling of happiness and love combined in a way she didn't even knew they could.

When Tails reached her he threw his arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug and started to cry.

"I´m sorry Cosmo, I´m so sorry!" She heard him say while he cried, hugging her even tighter than before.

Shhh." Cosmo said softly as she returned the hug. "Tails, it´s okay. I forgive you. You only did what I asked you to do so how could I be mad at you." She continued. Tails however, continued crying.

She could feel their time running out and she had to speak to him about something important.

"Tails, please stop crying. I do not have much time and I want to talk to you about something." Cosmo said. Desperate to make him stop crying.

"'What is it Cosmo?" Tails said as he stopped crying, let go of Cosmo and wiped his tears with his hand.

"Well, first of all. I want to ask you why you blamed our friends for my death when it wasn't their fault. I saw the whole thing and I was worried about you." Cosmo said with a concerned look on her face. And without her knowing why Tails started to cry again at what she had said. But she soon got her explanation.

"I don´t know why I did it. It was like I could not control myself. I...It was like I was stuck in someone else´s body watching that person hurt my friends. I could struggle all I wanted but I couldn't stop him." He said to her with tears rolling down his cheeks.

She wanted to comfort him so she said what she could to make him feel better. "It´s okay Tails. Remember when I attacked Knuckles back on Mobius? I felt terrible about it but he forgave me. That´s what you need to do. Ask Sonic and Cream for forgiveness. Oh, and it probably wouldn't hurt to as the others for forgiveness to. They are your friends and you need them more than you know. Just like they need you."

But his answer only made her feel like she had failed. "Nobody needs me. I´m a monster. I killed you." He said.

"No Tails, you are the most wonderful person that I have ever met." Cosmo said as she threw her arms around her beloved fox and kept hugging him.

She soon felt that their time was almost up tho and it was with great sorrow that she said that he had to leave.

And after she said that, a huge crack started to appear on the shining road between them. It would not be long before the crack would spread out to the sides of the road and separate them once more.

"Wait!" Tails cried. "What about your seed? Is it really you? Will you really come back to me?"

as he asked her this she closed her eyes and said "I´m sorry Tails but I don´t know what that seed is. I felt something when Sonic and Shadow made it but I don´t know." after she said this she opened her eyes and saw that Tails was gone and that she was back on Shinda-tori hill.

"How much did he hear?" She asked herself as she started to walk away.

...

What will happen to Cosmo now? What about Dark oak's trial? And what is it Landar meant when he asked Galaxina if Cosmo knew or not? Well you will have to wait until next chapter.

Shinda-tori is Japaneese for "Dead bird" and to understand why i named it that you once again have to have read the english translation of the song "Hikaru michi" (the shining road)

once again I´m sorry this chapter took so long to wright but to my defence i have to say that life came in between and that this chapter is more than three times the length of the once from Tails nightmarish year. I am also sorry to announce that the chapters will take longer to wright from no on because I will soon start the Swedish version of college. And my studies have to come first.

See you in a little while.


End file.
